iepfandomcom-20200214-history
Patrick Star (SpongeBob SquarePants)
:For more information, see the SpongeBob SquarePants and Patrick Star pages. Patrick Star is a character from the SpongeBob SquarePants animated television series. |- |' ' SpongeBob SquarePants |Patrick Star | Bill Fagerbakke |- |' ' SfungjerBob PantallonKatrori | | |- |' ' BobSfungjeri Pantollon-katrori |Patrik | Erion Hinaj |- |' ' Sfungjeri Bob me pantallona katrore | |''subtitled only'' |- |' ' سبونج بوب سكوير بانتس |بسيط نجم || Ibrahim Ghareib |- |' ' স্পঞ্জবব স্কয়ারপ্যান্টস্‌ |প্যাট্রিক | Tapas Mridha |- |' ' (Nickelodeon version) Спондж Боб Квадратни Гащи |Патрик Звездата || Stoyan Tsvetkov |- |' ' (Diema Family version) Спондж Боб Квадратни Гащи |Патрик Звездата | Dimitur Ivanchev |- |' ' (RTL version) Spužva Bob Skockani |Patrik Zvijezda | Luka Peroš |- |' ' (Nickelodeon version) Spužva Bob Skockani |Patrik Zvijezda | Robert Bošković |- |' ' SpongeBob v kalhotách |Patrik Hvězdice | Tomáš Racek Jiří Krejčí |- |' ' SvampeBob Firkant |Patrick Søstjerne | Søren Ulrichs |- |' ' SpongeBob SquarePants |Patrick Ster | Just Meijer |- |' ' Käsna-Kalle Kantpüks |Meritäht Patrick | Ardo Ran Varres Mart Toome |- |' ' Paavo Pesusieni |Patrik Tähtönen | Pasi Ruohonen |- |' ' Bob l'éponge |Patrick Étoile | Érik Colin Boris Rehlinger |- |' ' SpongeBob Schwammkopf |Patrick Star | Marco Kröger Fritz Rott |- |' ' Μπομπ Σφουγγαράκης |Πάτρικ Αστέρης | Alkis Zervos |- |' ' בובספוג מכנסמרובע |פטריק סטאר | Liron Baranes |- |' ' SpongeBob SquarePants |Patrick Star | Amar Babaria |- |' ' SpongyaBob Kockanadrág |Csillag Patrik | Tamás Bognár |- |' ' Svampur Sveinsson |Pétur Krossfiskur | Jakob Þór Einarsson |- |' ' (GTV version) SpongeBob SquarePants |Patrick Star | Darmawan Susanto Arya Samaji |- |' ' (Lativi version) SpongeBob SquarePants |Patrick Star | Arya Samaji |- |' ' SpongeBob |Patrick Stella | Pietro Ubaldi |- |' ' SpongeBob SquarePants |Patrick | Niall O'Sioradain |- |' ' スポンジ • ボブ |パトリック | Ikuko Tani Takashi Nagasako Kōmyō Kanuka |- |' ' 스폰지밥 네모바지 |뚱이 별가 | Lee In-Sung |- |' ' 네모네모 스펀지 송 |뚱이 별가 | O Inseong |- |' ' Sūklis Bobs Kvadrātbiksis |Patriks Jūraszvaigzne | |- |' ' (LNK version) Kempiniukas Plačiakelnis |Patrikas Žvaigždė | Ridas Žirgulis |- |' ' (Nickelodeon version) Kempiniukas Plačiakelnis |Patrikas Žvaigždė | |- |' ' (SDI Media version) Kempiniukas Plačiakelnis |Patrikas Žvaigždė | |- |' ' Сунѓерот Боб Панталоновски |Патрик | |- |' ' 海绵宝宝 |派大星 | Yuebin Sun |- |' ' (Nickelodeon version) 海綿寶寶 |派大星 | Fu Shuang |- |' ' (YOYOTV version) 海綿寶寶 |派大星 | Fu Shuang |- |' ' (Nickelodeon version) SpongeBob Tarau Porowhā |Patrick Star | Matutaera Ngaropo |- |' ' (Nickelodeon version) Svampebob Firkant |Patrick Stjerne | Stig Krogstad |- |' ' (NRK version) Svampebob Firkant |Patrick Stjerne | Roy Markussen Geir Morstad |- |' ' (Parsian Studios in Mashhad version) باب اسفنجی |پاتریک ستاره دریایی | Mohammad Reza Solati |- |' ' (Master Film version) SpongeBob Kanciastoporty |Patryk Rozgwiazda | Paweł Szczesny |- |' ' (voice-over) SpongeBob Kanciastoporty | | Jarosław Budnik |- |' ' Bob Esponja Calca Quadrada |Patrick Estrela | Sérgio Moreno Marco Antônio Abreu |- |' ' (Nickelodeon version) SpongeBob SquarePants |Patrick Estrela | Mário Bomba |- |' ' (ProTV version) Buretele Bob Pantaloni Pătrați |Patrick Stea | Bogdan Uritescu |- |' ' (Nickelodeon version) SpongeBob Pantaloni Pătrați |Patrick Stea | Dragoș Ionescu Marius Drăguș Cătălin Rotaru |- |' ' Губка Боб Квадратные Штаны |Патрик Стар | Yuriy Malyarov |- |' ' Спанч Боб Квадратные Штаны |Патрик Стар | Lev Retnik |- |' ' | | Dimitrije Stojanović |- |' ' SpongeBob v šortkách |Patrik | Martin Kaprálik |- |' ' Bob Esponja '' |Patricio Estrella | César Díaz Capilla |- |' ' ''Bob Esponja '' |Patricio Estrella | Paul Gillman Alfonso Soto David Silva |- |' ' ''Svampbob Fyrkant |Patrik Stjärna | Tommy Nilsson |- |' ' สพันจ์บ็อบ สแควร์แพ้นท์ | | |- |' ' SüngerBob KareŞort |Patrick Yıldız | Bora Sivri |- |' ' ''SüngerBob Karepantolon |Patrick Yıldız | Hakan Akın |- |' ' (Новий version) (voice-over) ''Боб Губко |Патрік | Valeriy Lehin |- |' ' (PlusPlus version) Губка Боб Квадратні Штани |Патрік Зірка | Maksym Kondratyuk Roman Chornyi |- |' ' (STB version) (voice-over) Губка Боб Квадратні Штани |Патрік Зірко | Yaroslav Chornen'kyi Yevhen Malukha |- |' ' SpynjBob Pantsgwâr |Padrig | |}